Ng-Kher-Arla
The Ng-Kher-Arla are one of the most unique and genuinely alien species known. Their development has been heavily influenced by six large moons that orbit the Ng-Kher-Arla homeworld. Eclipses are quite commonplace on the planet's surface; there is a time each month where, due to the motion of the moons, the sun is completely obscured. Because surface conditions are so heavily variable, the species has evolved in a way that takes advantage of the variable conditions. Roughly every ten Arth days, they metamorphose between three distinct phases, beginning with the Ng, then the Kher, and finally the Arla (hence the species name). There are few races that have taken the time to understand their nature, a fact which, unfortunately, has kept them effectively isolated from much of the interstellar community. Basic Characteristics *''Type'': Composite *''Durability'': 4 (Ng), 3 (Kher/Arla) *''Learning Rate'': 1 (Ng/Kher), 8 (Arla) *''Science: Poor (Ng); Good (Kher); Excellent (Arla) *Navigation: Excellent (Ng); Poor (Kher); Good (Arla) *Tactical: Excellent (Ng); Poor (Kher); Good (Arla) *Engineering: Average(Ng); Good (Kher); Excellent (Arla) *Communication: Poor (Ng/Kher); Excellent (Arla) *Medicine: Poor (Ng); Excellent (Kher); Average (Arla) *''Genders: 3 *''Life Stages'': Adolescent at 4 yrs. Adult at 7 years. Middle Age at 14 years. Old Age at 24 years. Venerable age at 35 years. *''Lifespan'': 35 + 4d5 years. *''Height'': 1.5 meters; 1.10 + (2d5 * 0.08) m *''Mass'': 55 kilograms; 41.25 + ((2d5 from height) * 2.75) *''Niche/Symmetry'': Exotic Bilateral Consumer *''Speed/Transit'': Floater, (Ng) 9 m/rd (5 kph); (Kher) 5 m/rd (3 kph); (Arla) 6 m/rd (4 kph) *''Volume'': 0.55 m^3 *''HD'': 45/45/50 *''HP'': 40 (Ng); 30 (Kher/Arla) *''Unarmed Damage'': 45 HP (Ng); 5 HP (Kher/Arla) *''STV'': 261 MU (Ng/Kher), 646 MU (Arla) (475 MU/m^3 (Ng/Kher); 1175 MU/m^3 (Arla)) Physical Description It's difficult to classify the Ng-Kher-Arla taxonomically, given their unique physiological makeup. The Ng-Kher-Arla are best described as a "composite" species. They have a general mish-mash of features that would enable them to be classified in a number of taxa, as well as other features which automatically disqualify them from the same taxa. Despite the physiological changes an individual undergoes, an individual Ng-Kher-Arla maintains both its overall size (approximately 1.5 meters long) and mass (roughly 55 kilograms) throughout all three phases. In addition, there are a number of common features amongst the three Ng-Kher-Arla phases. All three sexes use electromagnetic levitation to stay afloat and to move around. Evidence of this form of levitation can be readily seen when communicating with either the Kher or the Arla, in the form of electrical discharges not unlike lightning. How they gain the energy required to generate such an electrical field remains a mystery. It is known that they do not consume flora or fauna nor do they have photosynthetic structures. All three sexes have four simple eyes set immediately above a large, round mouth, with one pair located below the other pair and further from the centerline. The mouth may or may not function as a gustatory organ but does contain an apparatus for generating vocalizations. Four long arms are present on each individual, two on each side roughly even with the eyes. Though they are slightly different in form from one phase to the next, they are used as manipulators in each phase. Sensory organs are located on the individual's anterior ventral portion of their bodies. Combined with the spiky appearance of the creature's anterior, the size and color of these sensors are the biggest clue as to which of the three sexes is currently dominant. For the Arla, there are anywhere from six to eighteen globes set in a cluster, each green in color. Kher have four orbs along the centerline that are larger closer to the creature's anterior. These globes are red in color. Ng have a single enormous sensory orb that forms the bulk of their upper body, which is always a blazing white color. The sensory organs are capable of detecting taste, sound and smell. Additionally, the transition to the Ng phase replaces most of the internal fluids of the individual with a thick, highly charged glowing fluid called the "fighting humor" by the Arla, which occasionally causes the Ng to release massive amounts of energy through their sensory organ (the amount of energy released is on the same magnitude as an incindiary grenade or small explosive and usually produces the same effect). While none of the phases of the Ng-Kher-Arla are particularly durable, the "fighting humor" does endow the Ng with a little extra toughness. The unfortunate side effect of the humor is the loss of all rational thought and learning ability. Because of the inability of the other two sexes to learn things quickly combined with their shortened period of activity, the Arla have developed the ability to learn new skills very quickly. Reproductive activities occur roughly once every ten Arth months. On the day that reproductive activities will occur (known as "Sssss"), individuals will transform into one of the three sexes and partner up with members of the other two sexes. The method for transferring genetic material between the three mating individuals is unknown, though it is known that it involves a special protusion located below the mouth, which is only present during Sssss. On that single day, Ng-Kher-Arla do nothing but engage in reproductive activites, described by the Humna Humna as occurring "with considerable gusto". The gestation period for new individuals is unknown and it's been suggested that a new Ng-Kher-Arla is formed at the climax of reproductive activities, though there is no documented proof of this. Space Units Ng-Kher-Arla Frigate Ng-Kher-Arla Cruiser Energy Cloud Ground Units This gives a general listing of the vehicles available to the given race. Engaging the ground units of a species in combat will have the same general effect on the player's relations with the species as engaging their units in space. The mineral composition of ground units will be the same as that listed for space units, though the amounts will be somewhat lessened. Indication of "turrets" for a ground unit allow the unit to fire a weapon in any direction; otherwise, the unit must face their target before they may attack another unit. Ground units always include a very generic description of how the unit will appear. Ground Units in general use the same ratings as space units, but have a few additional properties as outlined below: * Still need a response on energy. **''Melee'': An attack that can only be delivered when that object's collision area is touching the collision area of its target. **''Flat'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on flat land. **''Mount'': The speed/efficiency the unit travels on steep mountains. This will likely be determined by rapid changes in planetary elevation, though the exact amount of elevation change necessary has not yet been determined. **''Liquid'' The speed/efficiency the unit travels on a liquid surface (possibly also including ice and cooling lava.) No Data Available at this time. Territory The Ng-Kher-Arla inhabit the fourth planet of the star system at δ214x178 (colloquially called Triaas). Like the G'Nunk, their navy is largely littoral in nature due to the small size of their ships, which limits their ability to store fuel. Given the hostile nature of the Ng and the unpredictable nature of the Kher, it is perhaps not surprising that other species generally don't allow their ships to land and refuel, either (at least not without consulting a calendar first). The Arla are generally non-expansionist, so while the Ng-Kher-Arla do occupy some territory in the far coreward and upspin portions of the Delta Sector, that territory is relatively small when compared to some of the other starfaring races in the Sector. There are a number of non-starfaring races that are located within their demesne, including the Draffa Bastii, the Aeoruiiaeo, the Nathracch, and the Xxr. One Humna Humna colony also lies within close proximity to their territory. *'Patrol': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': Prominent **''Beta Sector'': None *'Space': **''Alpha Sector'': No Sphere of Influence **''Delta Sector'': centered at 207.96x168.30, 39.37 parsecs radius. **''Beta Sector'': No Sphere of Influence *'Star': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': 181x197; 214x178; 219x172; 249x148 **''Beta Sector'': None *'Worlds': **''Alpha Sector'': None **''Delta Sector'': Triaas (214x178, p4) **''Beta Sector'': None Status The Ng-Kher-Arla have generally had a rough time making lasting friendships with other races, due to their physiology. Most species that deal with them on a regular basis know that any business conducted with them should be done during the Arla phase and should be concluded as rapidly as possible (before they revert to the Ng phase). The Arla themselves understand the difficulties involved with maintaining friendly relations, and so voluntarily maintain an isolationist attitude, though a friendly one. They don't maintain regular relations with the non-starfaring races within their territory, though through the manufacture and sale of Dreamgrids, the Kher have a trading relationship with the Aeoruiiaeo (just where the Dreamgrids go after the Kher phase is completed, or how they are manufactured during the Kher phase, is another mystery). The Kher also sell an artifact known as the Psychic Probe, which detects the mood of any sentient lifeform the owner interacts with and changes color to match that mood. It's considered to be an invaluable tool by many starship crews moving in hostile territory, as well as by traders looking for good deals. The Humna Humna have been careful in their dealings with the Kher, allowing them to transport Dreamgrids and profit from their sale, as well as enabling them to purchase and use Psychic Probes. Most species from both the Alpha and Delta Sectors are ambivalent towards the Arla, though again the Humna Humna maintain open trading relations with them. In recent years, some Elowan have travelled to the Delta Sector to learn about their lost brothers, the Lowar. The Arla have assisted them greatly in that research. No species maintains any kind of relationship with the Ng. Finally, it should be noted that G'Nunk starships have occasionally sallied forth as far as Ng-Kher-Arla space, and that there have been documented encounters between the two species for a number of years. The G'Nunk have considered giving the Ng-Kher-Arla G'Nasch or even G'Nunk status, but still consider them to be too weak as yet (no doubt their changes in personality over the course of a month confounds the G'Nunk). *'Ally': **''Initial'': None **''Final'': None *'Enemy': **''Initial'': G'Nunk, Dershetche, Ancients **''Final'': G'Nunk, Dershetche Economy *'Economic Status Levels': **''Triaas (Ng): Depressed (Non-Trading) **''Triaas (Kher): Level **''Triaas (Arla): Inflated *'Specialty Trade Goods Purchased': **Data Crystals (Kher/Arla) (Triaas; δ214x178, p4) *'Specialty Trade Goods Sold': **Dreamgrids (Kher only) (Triaas; δ214x178, p4) Supplemental Information The personality of an Ng-Kher-Arla is widely variable, depending upon which form of the species is dominant. For the first ten days of each month, the aggressive Ng dominate. The Ng are openly hostile to everyone and everything; there have been a few documented cases where members of the species turned on each other during the Ng phase. Ng are incapable of rational thought and their physiology is such that any encounter with them is inherently extremely hazardous. During the second ten days of each month, the Kher are dominant. The Kher are often described as being insane by other races, including the Arla. They hold to a very existential belief that the universe and everything within it is merely an illusion. The Kher are very unpredictable in their overall behavior. They consider it rude to be addressed by something they consider a non-entity (often leading to hostilities), and yet the Kher are open to trading activities (which would require communication with "non-entities") and have access to some very useful goods. For the remainder of the month, the Arla dominate. The Arla are a very diplomatic and friendly race, and very knowledgeable of the local region and its history. Most races that do have ties to the Ng-Kher-Arla know that it's during the Arla phase that meaningful relationships are possible. They are best described as rational and logical. It's known that the Arla have developed some advanced techologies. Perhaps the best example of this advanced technology are Ng-Kher-Arla starships, which are widely believed to be organic in nature (i.e. biomechanical), and are even believed by some to be living entities in and of themselves. They are known to have studied the Leghk in the past, particularly their history and technology. When the Lowar first entered the Sector and began their studies of the Leghk, the Arla often assisted them. While the Arla are voluntarily isolationist, it does not mean that they don't take any interest in the universe whatsoever. On the contrary, the species has a real desire to learn and to explore. Many Arla travel through the stars hoping for a chance to exchange pleasantries with members of other races, and to spread understanding about their own nature. They simply can't travel that far, for fear of what will happen when the first of the month rolls around. The other two Ng-Kher-Arla sexes are merely along for the ride. The sole motivation of the Ng is to defend themselves; anything that threatens their survival is to be eradicated without quarter. The Kher seem to have inclination towards trading, and do seem to possess some knowledge of past events that they are willing to share, even though they always couch that information in riddles. Importance The Ng-Kher-Arla have a set of roles in the game; which role they will play depends on which sex is dominant. As the Ng, they act as a hazard to navigation in the upspin and coreward portion of the Sector. The Arla and Kher both act as trading partners, with the Kher able to provide Dreamgrids and the Psychic Probe (a valuable commodity and a useful artifact). Finally, the Kher and Arla are both involved in the quest to find one of the two Arming Keys for the Leghkian Sun Bomb (a mission-critical artifact). The Arla will point the player in the direction of the Kher for information and the Kher will provide coordinates for the Key; this information must be coupled with a message from the Ch-Q-Tss-T in order to get the complete message. Communication Text ''As with all other starfaring Delta Sector races, these messages are from SF2; they are being kept for comms analysis and as a starting point for composition of any new messages for SF3. The Ng-Kher-Arla are fairly unique in that they had two sets of messages, one for the Kher and one for the Arla. They may simply have been handled as separate races as far as the game is concerned. Further research may be warranted. Kher Communications consists of hails, responses and statements only. Any attempt at further communications will cause an immediate cessation of communications and possible attack. Neutral Hails: *SOMETIMES ONE THINKS ONE HEARS SOMETHING WHICH OF COURSE IS NOTHING. ONE THEN WONDERS WHY NOTHING WOULD SOUND LIKE SOMETHING ONE THINKS PERHAPS ONE IS ATTEMPTING COMMUNICATION WITH ONE. THIS OF COURSE ABSURD. NOTHING CAN SAY NOTHING, AFTER ALL. Neutral Responses: *IF ONE DIDN'T KNOW BETTER, ONE MIGHT THINK ONE WERE HAILING ONE. ONE IS INCREDULOUS. WHEN ONE DOES NOT EXIST, ONE SHOULD NOT MAKE PRESUMPTIONS THAT ONE IS AT A CERTAIN PLACE AT A CERTAIN TIME, OR ONE MIGHT SERIOUSLY CONFUSE MATTERS. *IF ONE WERE TO ANSWER ONE, ONE MIGHT SUGGEST THAT ONE WERE CAPABLE OF ANSWERING ONE, WHICH MIGHT BE TAKEN AS A CONSIDERABLE AFFRONT BY NO ONE IN PARTICULAR. Neutral Statements: *ONE IS WARNING ONE THAT ONE HAD BETTER NOT SPEAK TO ONE OR ONE MIGHT GET VERY OFFENDED. *IF ONE WERE TO SPEAK TO ONE, OR ASK ONE ANY QUESTIONS, ONE MIGHT THINK THAT ONE DIDN'T KNOW THAT ONE DIDN'T EXIST, AND ONE MIGHT THINK THAT, SINCE ONE DIDN'T EXIST ANYWAY, ONE MIGHT AS WELL FIRE A WEAPON AT ONE. *ONE MUSES IN THE EMPTINESS OF NON-EXISTENCE THAT, IF ONE DID EXIST, ONE MIGHT, UNDER CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES WHICH ARE CERTAINLY UNCERTAIN, BE INCLINED TO HAVE CONVERSATIONS WITH ONE ON CERTAIN TOPICS, BUT OF COURSE ONE DOES NOT. *ONE MUSES ON THE PAST, AS ONE IS APT TO DO AT NO TIME IN PARTICULAR. ONE RECALLS ENCOUNTERING A CERTAIN INDIVIDUAL OF A CERTAIN ILLUSORY RACE WHO MADE EXTREMELY RUDE SPECIFIC REFERENCES TO NON-EXISTENT OBJECTS AT CERTAIN COORDINATES ON A CERTAIN PLANET. *ONE OFTEN ASKS ONESELF WHAT THE MEANING OF NON-EXISTENCE MIGHT BE. ONE CONSIDERS THE BEAUTY OF NOTHING, AND ONE THINKS THAT THERE MUST BE A REASON WHY ONE IS NOT HERE. *IF ONE EXISTED, ONE MIGHT PERHAPS SPEAK WITH THE ARLA. ONE WOULD THEN REALIZE HOW MUCH BETTER IT IS TO BE THE ARLA, SINCE ALL THINGS ARE ARLA. THIS WOULD MAKE ONE FEEL MUCH BETTER, SINCE BEING SOMETHING IN A UNIVERSE OF NOTHING IS CERTAINLY BETTER THAN BEING NOTHING IN A UNIVERSE OF SOMETHING. *IF ONE WERE TO POINT OUT THAT ONE MIGHT HAVE DIFFICULTY OPERATING A CERTAIN SPACESHIP IF ONE DID NOT EXIST, ONE MIGHT RESPOND THAT, SINCE NOTHING EXISTS IN A REAL UNIVERSE, ONE MIGHT AS WELL DO AS ONE PLEASES IN AN ILLUSORY ONE. OF COURSE, THIS IS NO REASON TO BE SO CRASS AS TO DEMONSTRATE ONE'S IGNORANCE BY MAKING REFERENCES TO THINGS THAT DO NOT EXIST. *SINCE ONE DOES NOT EXIST, ONE MUST BE AWARE THAT ONE IS SIMPLY TALKING TO ONESELF. THIS BEING THE CASE, ONE MIGHT MENTION TO ONESELF THAT, IF ONE WERE TO GO TO ONE'S TRADE CENTER WHEN A CERTAIN GENDER OF A CERTAIN SPECIES WERE IN THE DOMINANT PHASE, A CERTAIN SPECIES MIGHT BE WILLING TO SELL ONE A CERTAIN VALUABLE OBJECT. *AS FOR THE MATTER OF HOW ONE MIGHT OPERATE ONE'S SPACESHIP WHEN ONE IS INCLINED IN THE CORRECT FASHION TO BEHAVE IN A CERTAIN WAY WHICH INVOLVES NOT MENTIONING CERTAIN SPECIFIC THINGS, ONE MIGHT JUST SAY THAT GIVING ORDERS DURING COMBAT WITH OTHER ILLUSORY SHIPS POSES CERTAIN PROBLEMS. *SINCE ONE IS BEHAVING IN AN APPROPRIATE MANNER AND NOT RUDELY INSISTING THAT ONE EXISTS WHEN ONE DOES NOT, ONE WILL TELL ONE AN IMPORTANT SECRET. ONE HAPPENS TO KNOW THAT, ON A CERTAIN PLANET AT A CERTAIN PLACE, ONE MIGHT NOT FIND WHAT ONE WERE LOOKING FOR, AND ONE MIGHT CONSIDER LOOKING AT THE SAME PLACE ON A DIFFERENT PLANET THAT IS INSIDE A CERTAIN NEBULA. *ONE MIGHT ALSO POINT OUT IN A SIMILAR VEIN TO THE LAST COMMENT ONE MADE REGARDING A CERTAIN IMPORTANT SECRET, THAT ONE MIGHT KEEP IN MIND THAT A SINGLE LINE MAY BE PART OF TWO TRIANGLES. OF COURSE, ONE MIGHT NOT CARE ABOUT THIS IN THE SLIGHTEST. Arla Neutral Hail: *YOURSELVES IDENTIFY. (CURIOSITY) (NON-OFFENSIVE MANNER). UNFAMILIAR TO US YOUR VESSEL IS, AND ASCERTAIN YOUR INTENTIONS WE MUST. (WARINESS). ARLA OF THE NG KHER ARLA WE ARE. IF PEACEFUL YOU ARE, THEN PEACEFUL ALSO WE ARE. *NOTIFIED YOU ARE THAT IN NG KHER ARLA SPACE YOU ARE. ARLA WE CURRENTLY ARE. NO HOSTILITIES DISPLAY. (WARNING). A PEACEFUL RACE, BUT CAPABLE OF AGGRESSION WE ARE. RESPOND IF SO INCLINED YOU ARE. (NEUTRAL DISPOSITION). Hostile Hail: *(NAME) ARLA I PRESENTLY AM. WARNING I GIVE. (THREATENING INTENT). NO FURTHER HOSTILE ACTION TAKE. (IMPERATIVE). YOUR FRIENDLY/HOSTILE INTENTIONS IMMEDIATELY EXPLICIT MAKE. (EXTREME AGITATION). AT RISK YOU ARE. *ARLA NOW I AM. COMMUNICATE I NOW DO THAT PROVOKED AND OFFENDED US YOU HAVE, AND IN GRAVE DANGER YOU ARE. (ANGER). IF NOT YOUR INTENT THIS WAS, IMMEDIATELY REPLY IN SUPPLICATION. (WARNING). Friendly Subsequent Hail: *(SHIP NAME), WELCOME YOUR RETURN WE DO. (SINCERITY). FOR COMMUNICATION PURPOSES, IDENTIFY MYSELF AS (NAME) ARLA OF THE NG KHER ARLA I DO. EAGER TO AID YOU WITH INFORMATION WE ARE. (EXCITEMENT). SUCH DISCUSSIONS ENJOY GREATLY WE DO. Friendly/Neutral Response: *COMMANDER CREATURE (PLAYER NAME), RECOGNIZE YOUR VESSEL WE DO. (ANTICIPATION). ANOTHER EXCHANGE OF INFORMATION ALLOW US TO ENGAGE IN. MOST SATISFYING THIS IS. *YES, COMMANDER CREATURE (PLAYER NAME), RECEIVED AND UNDERSTOOD YOUR TRANSMISSION WE HAVE. HAVE NAMES IN THE SAME SENSE AS YOU WE DO NOT, BUT REFER TO ME AS (NAME) YOU MAY. EXTEND THE GREETINGS OF MY GENDER OF MY SPECIES I DO. (HOPEFULNESS). Hostile Response: *(PLAYER NAME), EXHIBITED BEHAVIORS YOU HAVE, WHICH REGARDS AS HOSTILE OUR SPECIES DOES. ARLA OF NG KHER ARLA WE ARE. ALTERING MY THINKING PATTERNS TO TACTICAL COMBAT I NOW AM. (AGITATION). (EXCITEMENT). Friendly Subsequent Response: *WELCOME, (NAME) OF THE (SHIP NAME). ELICITS FROM US A POSITIVE EMOTIONAL RESPONSE YOUR PRESENCE DOES. PERHAPS ONCE AGAIN QUESTIONS TO ASK OF US YOU HAVE. Neutral Farewell Statement: *DEPART WE MUST, REGRET TO SAY WE DO. NOW TERMINATE COMMUNICATION WE WILL. A HOSTILE GESTURE MISTAKE THIS AS DO NOT. PERHAPS MEET AGAIN WE SHALL. Hostile Farewell Statement: *PROVOKE US YOU HAVE TO AN ANGERED STATE. UNDERSTAND YOUR MOTIVATIONS WE DO NOT. (CONFUSION). SO MANY IRRATIONAL SENTIENTS THERE ARE. (SADNESS). UNFORTUNATE THIS IS, WHEN FRIENDS WE COULD HAVE BEEN. Friendly Farewell Statement: *GO NOW WE MUST, (PLAYER NAME). OUR REGRETS. (DISAPPOINTMENT). MEET AGAIN FOR FURTHER DISCUSSIONS I AM SURE WE WILL. A FRIEND TO THE ARLA YOU ARE. (HAPPINESS). NOT MANY THERE ARE. EXPLORE WELL AND MUCH LEARN. Hostile Statement: *HEARD OF THE EXISTENCE OF CERTAIN SENTIENTS WE HAVE, WHO CONSIDER DEATH OBJECTIONABLE THEY DO NOT. ONE OF THESE PERHAPS YOU ARE. EXPLAIN YOUR BEHAVIOR THIS WOULD. (HOSTILITY). *SIMPLY LACK PERHAPS YOU DO THE MEANS OF AGITATION IN MY SPECIES PERCEIVING. IF THE CASE THIS IS, THEN MORE EXPLICIT I SHALL BE. ALL WEAPONS NOW TARGETED ON YOUR VESSEL ARE, AND RESTING ON THE FIRE BUTTON BY FINGER IS. I HOPE EXPLICIT ENOUGH THIS IS. (AGGRESSION). *GENERALLY NOT AS HOSTILE AS OUR NG AND KHER SELVES ARE, WE ARLA ARE. HOWEVER, QUITE WILLING TO MAKE AN EXCEPTION WITH YOU WE WOULD BE. (OPEN HOSTILITY). *ANGERED US ENOUGH YOU HAVE. DESTROY YOU NOW WE WILL. Friendly/Neutral Statements: *WISE OR PERHAPS SIMPLY FORTUNATE IT WAS THAT ENCOUNTERED US DURING OUR ARLA PHASE YOU DID. US AS NG PLEASE AVOID. MOST SORRY WE WOULD BE IF LEARNED LATER WE DID THAT DESTROYED YOU WE HAD. *PERHAPS STRANGE TO YOUR KIND OUR 3-PHASE GENDER SEEMS. MOST PLEASED TO TELL YOU MORE ABOUT IT WE WOULD BE. *AH, WHO KNOWS. PERHAPS WHEN IN OUR KHER STAGE THE RATIONAL ONES WE ARE, AND NOW IN THE ARLA STAGE INSANE WE ARE. POSSIBLE IT IS, BUT WAGER MANY JALMAS ON THIS I WOULD NOT. *REGRET WE DO THAT VISIT YOUR REGION OF SPACE WE CANNOT. EMBARRASS OURSELVES WE WOULD WHEN CHANGE WE DID INTO NG AND EVERYONE ATTACK. (REGRET. SADNESS). *PLEASED US YOU HAVE WITH YOUR ATTITUDE AND AS WELL YOUR RATIONALITY. (ACCEPTANCE). CERTAINLY THE LOWAR WOULD ALSO YOU HAVE LIKED. *PLEASE GREAT CAUTION TAKE AND OUR ADVICE HEED ON HOW TO SAFE REMAIN IF GO THROUGH THE WORMHOLE YOU SHOULD ATTEMPT. (CONCERN). MOST SORRY WE WOULD BE SHOULD YOUR VESSEL DESTROYED BE AND YOU AS WELL WITHIN. Don't Know: *KNOW MORE ABOUT THIS I DO NOT. ANOTHER ARLA PERHAPS ASK. Themselves: *ALREADY ENCOUNTERED THE KHER OR THE NG PERHAPS YOU HAVE. (MILD ANXIETY). THE OTHER 2 FORMS OF OUR KIND THEY ARE. MISTAKE THEM FOR US PLEASE DO NOT. (EMPHATIC CONCERN). OUR LIFE CYCLE QUITE STRANGE MOST OTHER RACES FIND. (AMUSEMENT). QUITE NATURAL OF COURSE TO US IT SEEMS. *SIX LARGE MOONS ORBITING OUR PLANET THERE ARE. (PRIDE). A GREAT EFFECT ON THE ORBITAL PATH OF OUR PLANET THESE MOONS HAVE. A DRAMATIC 3-PHASE WOBBLE IN ITS ORBIT THE NET EFFECT IS. DIFFER DRAMATICALLY FROM ONE PHASE TO THE NEXT PLANETARY CONDITIONS DO. DUE TO THE WOBBLE THIS IS, AND TO THE FACT THAT IN ONE PHASE COMPLETELY OBSCURED BY THE MOONS OUR SUN IS. *TO OUR 3-PHASE ENVIRONMENT, DIFFERENT APPROACHES TO ADAPTING LIFEFORMS NATIVE TO OUR PLANET HAVE TAKEN. TO MATCH THE PHASES OF THE PLANET, A LIFE CYCLE WITH 3 PHASES OUR SPECIES HAS EVOLVED. INTO THE NEXT FORM, EVERY 10 DAYS, OUR SPECIES METAMORPHOSES. OF THE 3 FORMS, THE NG FIRST IS. FOLLOWED BY THE KHER THEY ARE, AND US, THE ARLA, THEN. *THE 3 GENDERS OF OUR SPECIES OUR 3 FORMS ARE. TO THE EXCHANGE OF GENETIC MATERIALS FOR REPRODUCTION, EACH CONTRIBUTES IN ITS OWN FASHION. ENCOUNTER EACH OTHER NORMALLY WE NEVER DO. (RELIEF). THE DAY OF SSSSSS THE SINGLE EXCEPTION TO THIS IS. WHEN INTO A RANDOM FORM EACH INDIVIDUAL METAMORPHOSES AND REPRODUCTIVE ACTIVITY ENSUES THIS IS. (EXCITEMENT). *EXTREMELY AGGRESSIVE THE NG GENDER OF OUR SPECIES IS. ALREADY NOTICED THIS YOU MAY HAVE. (EMBARRASSMENT). A VERY HARSH ONE, THE PHASE ON OUR PLANET WHICH THE NG NATURALLY OCCUPY IS. ACTIVE DURING THIS PHASE MANY VICIOUS CREATURES THAT REMAIN DORMANT DURING THE OTHER PHASES ARE. OWE THE NG A GREAT DEAL WE DO. (GRATITUDE). NEVER HAVE SURVIVED WITHOUT THEM WE WOULD. *OUR INTERNAL FLUIDS DURING THE NG PHASE REPLACED BECOME, WHAT WE CALL THE 'FIGHTING HUMOR' WITH. A THICK, HIGHLY CHARGED, GLOWING FLUID IT IS. INHIBITS RATIONAL THINKING IT DOES, AND EACH OF US GLOWING SPIKED SPHERES CONTAINING IMMENSE ENERGIES IT CAUSES TO BECOME. AT RANDOM INTERVALS, BLINDING FLASHES OF ENERGY WE DISCHARGE. MOST OTHER LIFEFORMS THIS INCINERATES. AN EFFECTIVE DEFENSE THIS IS. (AMUSEMENT). *STRANGE EVEN TO US THE KHER ARE. EVOLVED THEY HAVE TO OCCUPY THE PHASE OF OUR PLANET WHEN OBSCURED BY THE MOONS OUR SUN IS. THE TIME OF DARKNESS AND INSANITY THIS IS. (APPREHENSION). OF WHAT DURING THIS PHASE THE PLANET IS LIKE, LITTLE DO WE KNOW. (MYSTERY). *THE KHER'S BELIEF IT IS THAT NOTHING IN THE UNIVERSE EXISTS BUT THAT WHICH IN THE MINDS OF WE THE ARLA IS. THAT EVERYTHING, INCLUDING THEMSELVES, A FIGMENT OF OUR IMAGINATION IS, BELIEVE THEY DO. MOST FLATTERED BY THIS ATTITUDE WE ARE. (CONDESCENSION). SOMEWHAT DIFFICULT TO DEAL WITH THIS MAKES THEM, BY OTHER RACES WE HAVE BEEN TOLD. (UNDERSTATEMENT). *BELIEVE THAT NOTHING EXISTS, SINCE THE KHER DO, IT SEEMS THAT INAPPROPRIATE THEY FIND IT TO REFER TO ANYTHING DIRECTLY. THUS, IN GENERALITIES THEY SPEAK. ALSO, NEVER ADDRESS ANYONE DIRECTLY THEY WILL, SINCE BELIEVE THERE IS ANYONE TO ADDRESS THEY DO NOT. (MILD EMBARRASSMENT). *NOT TO ADDRESS THE KHER DIRECTLY OUR ADVICE IS, APART FROM HAILING THEM PERHAPS. GENERALLY BECOME QUITE AGITATED THEY WILL. CONSIDER IT VERY PRESUMPTUOUS AND RUDE FOR SOMETHING THAT DOES NOT EXIST TO ADDRESS THEM THEY DO. TO EXPLAIN THIS FURTHER DO NOT ASK US. (EMBARRASSMENT). Other Beings: *KNOW A GREAT DEAL ABOUT OTHER SENTIENT RACES WE DO NOT. (EMBARRASSMENT). UNDERSTAND US THEY DO NOT, AND SO TEND TO STAY AWAY FROM US THEY DO. (REGRET). HAVE REGULAR TRADE DEALINGS WITH THE HUMNA HUMNA IN BOTH OUR CURRENT PHASE AND OUR KHER PHASE WE DO, HOWEVER. *LITTLE TRAVELING OUTSIDE OF OUR LOCAL REGION WE ARLA TEND TO DO. (REGRET). NO WISH TO BE CAUGHT WITHIN THE DOMAIN OF ANOTHER SPECIES WHEN WE CHANGE TO NG WE HAVE. DO A GREAT DEAL FOR FRIENDLY RELATIONS THIS WOULD NOT. (UNDERSTATEMENT). *ENCOUNTERED A SPECIES OF CREATURES CALLED DWEENLE, A FEW TIMES WE HAVE. TOLD BY THE HUMNA HUMNA WE HAVE BEEN THAT A VERY OLD RACE THE DWEENLE ARE, AND KNOW QUITE A BIT THEY DO. (SKEPTICISM). ALSO THAT VERY INSECURE THEY ARE. TOLD US THE HUMNA HUMNA HAVE THAT OFTEN PROVE TO THE DWEENLE THAT THEY LIKE THEM THEY HAVE HAD TO BEFORE THE DWEENLE WOULD ANY INFORMATION OFFER. *FOUND THAT WHEN DEALING WITH THE HUMNA HUMNA THEY RESPOND BEST TO A FRIENDLY POSTURE WE HAVE. TOLD BY THEM WE HAVE BEEN THAT A GROUP OF SPECIES THERE IS IN A NEARBY REGION WHO A HOSTILE POSTURE AT ALL TIMES ACTUALLY PREFERS. FIND THIS DIFFICULT TO BELIEVE WE DO. (SKEPTICISM). *REPORTED ENCOUNTERING A DWEENLE SHIP ON THE OTHER SIDE, ONE OF OUR SHIPS THAT WENT THROUGH THE WORMHOLE AND RETURNED DID. BE ABLE TO HELP YOU THEY MIGHT IF THROUGH THE WORMHOLE YOU GO AND ENCOUNTER TROUBLE YOU DO. The Past: *BECAUSE OF THE HOSTILE NG AND THE INSANE KHER, MANY OF THE OTHER SENTIENT LIFE FORMS DESPISED US HAVE. (FRUSTRATION). UNABLE TO COMPREHEND THEY WERE THAT OF THE SAME SPECIES WE ARE, BUT OF THE SAME MIND WE ARE NOT. WITH THE LOWAR NOT SO. UNDERSTOOD US THEY DID. THE GREATEST OF TRAGEDIES THEIR DESTRUCTION WAS. (SADNESS). *HERE, FROM AN OUTWARD DIRECTION, 800 YEARS AGO, THE LOWAR WITH THE UMANU CAME. PART OF SOME DISTANT CIVILIZATION THEY WERE. BY ENCROACHING HOSTILE RACES, IN DANGER OF BEING DESTROYED IT WAS. TO LIVE IN PEACE THEY CAME HERE, AND IN THE CLOUD SETTLED BECAUSE LARGELY UNOCCUPIED IT WAS. *ROUGHLY EQUIVALENT IN TECHNOLOGICAL CAPABILITIES THE LOWAR AND UMANU WERE. A GENTLER RACE OF FEWER NUMBERS THE LOWAR WERE. MUCH MORE QUICKLY THE UMANU REPRODUCED, AND ALWAYS A LITTLE MORE AGGRESSIVE THEY WERE. THEN, MUCH MORE HOSTILE THEY BECAME, AND A SUDDEN LEAP FORWARD THEIR TECHNOLOGY TOOK. *IN THEIR STUDIES OF THE ANCIENT LEGHK, WE OFTEN AIDED THE LOWAR. IN THE END, THEIR HOPE IT WAS THAT THE LAST TECHNOLOGY OF THE LEGHK WOULD FROM THE HOSTILITIES OF THE UMANU SAVE THEM. (FORLORN SADNESS). *SHARED THEIR SHYNEUM WITH US AND THEIR TECHNOLOGY THE LOWAR DID IN RETURN FOR OUR HELP IN THEIR STUDIES. GAVE US AND ALSO GORZEK THE PROTECTIVE ARMOR THAT PROTECTS OUR SHIPS THEY DID. (APPRECIATION). *DISCOVERED THE PLANET THAT THE SOURCE OF SHYNEUM FOR THIS SECTOR IS, THE LOWAR DID. (THANKFULNESS). BELIEVE OUR SCIENTISTS DO THAT, FROM THE ENERGIES THE SUPERNOVA THAT CREATED THE CLOUD RELEASED A MILLION YEARS AGO, THE SHYNEUM FORMED WAS. THUS, SOMEWHERE NEAR THE CENTER OF THE CLOUD, THE SHYNEUM PLANET WE BELIEVE IS. *TOLD US THE LOCATION OF THE SHYNEUM PLANET THE LOWAR NEVER DID. BUT SAY THEY DID THAT IN THE FINAL DAYS, BEFORE DESTROYED THEY WERE, A STRANGE GLOWING OBJECT IN ORBIT AROUND IT APPEARED, AND ALWAYS SURROUNDED BY NUMEROUS UMANU SHIPS IT WAS. (MYSTERY, UNCERTAINTY). *PERHAPS THAT THE LOWAR CAME SO CLOSE TO SAVING THEMSELVES THE GREATEST SADNESS IS. ACTUALLY SUCCEED IN RETRIEVING SOME OF THE LEGHK TECHNOLOGY A SHIP OF THEIRS DID. THEN, SO BADLY DAMAGED IT WAS, STRANDED IT BECAME, AND UNABLE TO REACH HOME BEFORE ITS CREW DIED IT WAS. THEIR AGONY WE CANNOT IMAGINE. (EMPATHY. CRUSHING SADNESS. GRIEF). *UNFORTUNATELY, THE SPEMIN WHO FIRST DISCOVERED THE DERELICT SHIP OF THE LOWAR IT WAS, AND THE LEGHK TECHNOLOGY STOLE FROM IT. OUR SHAME THIS IS. FOR OVER 400 YEARS THE SHIP WHICH ORBITS THE LONE PLANET OF SYSTEM 198, 54, IN OUR TERRITORY HAS BEEN. *ATTEMPTED WE DID TO IN EVERY WAY WE COULD THE LOWAR AID. SHARED OUR KNOWLEDGE OF THE SINGULARITY WITH THEM WE DID, AND THE SECRET OF OUR ENERGY DRAINING WEAPON WE GAVE THEM. UNFORTUNATELY, INEFFECTIVE AGAINST THE UMANU THIS PROVED TO BE. *MUCH OF WHAT THE LOWAR KNEW, GORZEK KNOWS. RECOMMEND YOU TALK TO HIM WE DO. *FROM OUR HOME PLANET DURING OUR PHASE, CONDUCTED THEIR STUDIES OF THE LEGHK OFTEN THE LOWAR DID. FROM THEIR HOME PLANET ALSO THEY STUDIED, HOWEVER, AND FROM A PLANET THAT INSIDE AN A-CLASS SYSTEM IS. JUST INSIDE THE CLOUD, NOT FAR FROM THE HOOK THIS SYSTEM IS. ON THE HIGHEST POINT OF THE LARGEST ISLAND, THEIR BASE OF STUDY ON THIS PLANET WAS. Trade: *FOR THE SAME REASONS THAT WE LITTLE OF OTHER RACES KNOW, LITTLE OF TRADE WE ALSO KNOW. ALMOST ALL OF OUR TRADE WITH THE HUMNA HUMNA WE DO, THUS A LITTLE ABOUT THEM WE KNOW. *ENJOY BARTERING IN OUR PRESENT PHASE AS ARLA WE DO, SO FIND A REASONABLE MARKUP IN OUR PRICES YOU WILL. AS KHER, BARTER AT ALL WE DO NOT, AND OF COURSE AS NG, NOT EVEN TRADE WE WILL. OUR ADVICE TAKE, AND OUR REGION OF SPACE DURING OUR NG PHASE AVOID. (SINCERE CONCERN). *IN OUR REGION OF SPACE, IN THE NEBULA NEAR THE WORMHOLE, A RACE OF NOCTURNAL SENTIENTS CALLED THE DRAFFA BASTII IS. AN INTERESTING DEVICE CALLED A PLANETARY TELEPORTER THEY HAVE. ONLY SELL THIS THEY WILL, HOWEVER, AFTER SOLD THEM A SUBSTANCE WHICH ENHANCES THE GROWTH OF THEIR VARIOUS APPENDAGES ONE HAS. CALLED GROW GOO THIS IS, AND PURCHASED FROM A SPECIES IN SYSTEM 203, 106 THIS MAY BE. *STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU PURCHASE A PSYCHIC PROBE WE DO. MADE AND SOLD BY US IT IS WHEN IN OUR KHER PHASE WE ARE. EXTREMELY USEFUL IN ENCOUNTERS AND IN TRADE IT IS. General Info: *OF THE FEARSOME MICROWAVE BEAM OF THE UMANU BEWARE. (APPREHENSION). PROTECT YOU FROM THIS NEITHER SHIELDS NOR ARMOR WILL. THE PHASING, OR TELEPORTING, CAPABILITIES OF THE ANCIENT LEGHK THE ONLY EFFECTIVE DEFENSE WE KNOW OF IS. *UNDOUBTEDLY NOTICED YOU HAVE THE ANOMALOUS OBJECT THAT AT THE COREWARD EDGE OF THE SECTOR IS. MORE PRECISELY, AT THE COORDINATES 244, 149 IT IS. MADE EXTENSIVE STUDIES OF THIS AND FOUND IT TO BE A WORMHOLE OF SORTS WE HAVE. UNLESS FULLY PREPARED YOU ARE, SUGGEST CAUTION IN APPROACHING IT WE DO. *APPROXIMATELY 450 YEARS AGO, THE WORMHOLE OR SINGULARITY IN SPACE APPEARED. JUST PRIOR THIS WAS TO THE TIME WHEN THE UMANU HOSTILE BECAME AND THE LOWAR ATTACKED. (OUTRAGE, ANGER). *OF THE ALMOST 200 SHIPS AND DRONES THAT SENT INTO THE SINGULARITY IN THE PAST CENTURIES WE HAVE, ONLY 4 RETURNED HAVE. (LOSS). HOWEVER, ENOUGH THIS HAS BEEN TO TELL US HOW THE JOURNEY SURVIVE AND TO US AN IDEA OF WHAT IS ON THE OTHER SIDE GIVE. *THE WORMHOLE IS ACTUALLY A DOOR TO THE PAST, LEARNED WE HAVE. STRANGE AS IT MAY SEEM, OUR SHIPS REPORTED HAVE THAT FOUND THEMSELVES APPROXIMATELY 900,000 YEARS IN THE PAST THEY HAVE UPON PASSING THROUGH. THE ONLY OTHER RACE WE HAVE TOLD THIS TO THE LOWAR WERE. *EXTREMELY DANGEROUS TRAVELLING THROUGH THE SINGULARITY HAS PROVEN TO BE. DISCOVERED THAT GOOD SHIELDS ARE CRUCIAL WE HAVE, AND REMAIN RAISED WHILE PASSING THROUGH THEY MUST. ALSO, AN ENORMOUS AMOUNT OF ENERGY TRAVELLING THROUGH THE PORTAL DRAINS. NECESSARY IT IS TO A SURPLUS OF SHYNEUM CARRY. THE AMOUNT OF 50 CUBIC METERS REQUIRED IS FOR TRAVEL TO THE PAST. *WHILE VERY DANGEROUS THE SINGULARITY ITSELF IS, DISCOVERED WE HAVE THAT NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF THE GREAT MAJORITY OF OUR SHIPS IT HAS BEEN. APPARENTLY, AN EXTREMELY HOSTILE AND ADVANCED RACE INHABITING THE SECTOR IN THAT PERIOD THERE IS. ONLY ASSUME WE CAN THAT THE LEGHK THEY ARE, THOUGH ALWAYS BELIEVED WE HAVE THAT PEACEFUL THEY WERE. *IN THE STAR SYSTEM NEAREST OUR HOME PLANET, A PLANET WITH A HIGH DENSITY OF VALUABLE MINERALS THERE IS. FREE TO MINE HERE FEEL, HOWEVER, ABUSE THIS WE TRUST YOU WILL NOT. ALSO ON THIS PLANET, LEGHK RUINS SCATTERED ABOUT YOU WILL FIND. *IN OUR REGION OF SPACE, A PLANET AT THE COORDINATES OF 158, 83 THERE IS, THAT INHABITED BY SPEMIN IS. NOT PARTICULARLY FOND OF SPEMIN CREATURES WE ARE. ---- NEXT: Ch-Q-Tss-T PREVIOUS: G'Nunk TOP ----